


[Podfic] One Last Mission

by Liannabob



Series: Moments Lost in Time [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dystopia, Emotional Baggage, Everybody Dies, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Hate Sex, Homophobia, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marve 616 (Freeform), Marvel Universe Big Bang, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Sequel, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Patheticfangirl's "One Last Mission."  A sequel following the events of "Moments Lost in Time."</p><p>Following the events of that story, Tony is adrift... until Nick Fury comes to him with a mission.</p><p>**UPDATED 11/10 - there was a weird error in the first file.  It's been corrected.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Last Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066299) by [patheticfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticfangirl/pseuds/patheticfangirl). 



Title: [One Last Mission](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5066299) (Sequel to "[Moments Lost in Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548080)")  
Written by: [Patheticfangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticfangirl/pseuds/patheticfangirl)  
Read by: [Liannabob](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob)  
Fandom:  Avengers/Marvel 616  
Pairings: Tony/Steve, Tony/Bucky  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings:  Angst, violence, references to suicide, rape, dystopia, so much angst, alcoholism, self-harm, homophobia, character death,  all of the angst  
Length: 2 hours, 47 minutes  
Summary:  
  
Sequel to "Moments Lost in Time."  ([Podfic link to Moments Lost in Time](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1801345.html))  
  
Immediately following the events of "Moments Lost in Time," Tony Stark is adrift... until Nick Fury approaches him with a mission.  
  
Mp3 available: Via Mediafire [Here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g98ubo8tp54ulhn/One_Last_Mission.mp3)  
  
Enjoy!


End file.
